Many manufacturers struggle with efficiently moving complex assemblies from one assembly station to another. As an example, when an assembly is moved to a test station, there is typically an over abundance of time and labor that is associated with getting the assembly properly mounted to the test station. In addition, there is often a requirement that the assembly be aligned with a high degree of accuracy as the assembly is secured to the test station.
Therefore, an interface between assemblies and work stations is needed. The interface should permit the assemblies to be secured to the work stations in a relative quick and efficient matter with a high degree of accuracy.